halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Matortheeternal
Welcome! Hi Matortheeternal -- we are excited to have Halo Stunting Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Halo Stunting Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro RE:Hi Ohai thar. I no haz xfire. This is gonna be a good wiki. 23:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I concur. Are you on halopedia? Feel free to continue to contribute. And by all means, if you want a project to undertake or something to do, let me know. I have loads of stuff to do, enough for everyone 10 times over. Matortheeternal 04:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism report * vandalized Mator-Mobile *98.150.11.101 vandalized Stunt * created junk pages Measels and LEET. Please ban these ****tards. DavidJCobb 00:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Pixel-Brain Interesting wiki you have here. Maybe if I get some free time I will post a few stunts. --Pixel-brain 18:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear you like it here. Welcome to the wiki, enjoy your stunts, and please don't judge the wiki based on my above comment. Ehehe... :The wiki is actually currently under construction, so your help would be greatly appreciated. DavidJCobb 02:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Feel free to add me on xfire: matortheeternal. Also, any help would be appreciated. ^_^ Matortheeternal 05:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Main Page layout Started work on it. Check out the Sandbox. More info on the sandbox. DavidJCobb 02:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I apoligize for the quick dissapearance yesterday. Internet disconnected by a very unintelligent troll. (AKA: My Dad) Hopefully I will be more helpful today... (So long as very unintelligent trolls do not interrupt) Matortheeternal 15:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Some updates made. Green box color changed to match the light blue borders on the circle button; box title made smaller and w/o small caps; "Do you know what Halo stunting is?" moved up to the top, rest of the bottom portion deleted; extra BR at the top removed (we can use CSS margin-top later if needed). Still at Sandbox. DavidJCobb 03:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Hey. Can I delete the pixel-brain user? Since we all know it's me now... oh wait, I can't. Because some-body promised to unblock me and didn't. :I will unblock & delete. Matortheeternal 15:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) New guy, now boyscouts Yeah, I have changed my halo user to boyscouts, so that think in the main talk page was me :Ok. Here are a few things you need to do: :*First off, SIGN YOUR MESSAGES. Type in ~~~~ at the end of every post on a talk page or discussion page so people know you made the post. :*Second off, spell check. This is a formal encyclopedia, spell things right! If you can't figure it out yourself, copy what you have typed into a word document and see what it says is spelled wrong. :*Third off, don't use run-on sentences.. Make sure you are clear, and don't overuse commas. :*Fourth off, use the preview function before you post an article to see whether it is as you intended it to look. If it isn't fix it. You should do this and go over what you have written multiple times to make sure you are contributing your best work. :*Fifth off, and finally, make your articles based off of ones that have already been made. Look at articles that are already fairly complete, and try to duplicate them with the new information you are trying to add. This: Half the cliffs in Infinity is a horrible article (I don't mean to be harsh, but it is). In fact, it shouldn't even exist. Each cliff on infinity needs to have its own separate article. :That's just about it, but keep in mind that this is an encyclopedia. Try to keep things as formal and correct as possible. If you have more questions or want more details see the Manual of Style. Matortheeternal 20:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) When are you on Xfire? I need to ask about the POA cyrobump ledge. Ty for teachin me the chill out ledge too man. :First off, sign your edits with ~~~~. I'm on xfire on weekdays from 4:00PM-9:00PM PST (Wednesday-Friday) and 6:00PM-9:00PM PST (Monday-Tuesday). Sometimes Monday-Tuesday I am on 4:00PM-9:00PM. On the weekend I'm usually on all day. The POA cyrobumb ledge is not that hard, but it is very long. I'd recommend you watch this video: (Its in the related videos of this video, I had to link you to this because I can't get another link from school. Its called x Yasha x -- Halo 1 Ring.). Your welcome. There are other ledges on chill out as well. You can watch The Final Act to see a bunch of other ledges on chill out. If you like what you see make sure you watch all four parts (they should be in the related videos bar on the first part). Matortheeternal 19:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :No thanks. Matortheeternal 14:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) About my general articles... I was thinking of categorizing stunts by game, then level/map, then specific name. That way just seems like the easiest way to me. I'm very open to suggestions though. I was thinking for the levels, put basic information like I did, then get to the stunt sections like this: Stunts sdfsghgjhsdfgstrhjydtjrthsrthrjjthsrthsthsht Glitches sdfsdfgdfrghdfhsfsdfsdfsgfgdfhsfsdf Exploits dfgsdfgfhdfgdfvdfbsbdfvbdfv Tricks thrtyhrtgvsetvbsrtnrn Stunt fgerdgerfvrfvrgbtebgae Trivia Random other "oddities" that don't fit with the 4 categories. What do you think? Any changes you would make? --Referencer 04:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... First off I was asking about general articles, not stunt articles. General would be like map articles, weapon articles, etc. Also, before you go about trying to think of some kind of categorization system for stunts you should realize that I already have one in place. Also, stunts include glitches and tricks, so you don't need separate sections. And since there can be as many as 400 stunts on an individual map I don't see how you are going to go about listing all of those in the map article. So that's going to need some rethinking. Also you should consider renaming the trivia section if you want it to be about "other oddities", though I'm not sure what you would be talking about here. Easter eggs should have their own section. Matortheeternal 05:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Category Pages Hi! I'm having some trouble figuring out these category pages. I can add them to pages on the wiki, but I can't delete them or change them. It seems almost irreversible. Is there something I'm missing or is it a programming error? I have no idea how to fix these. Thanks! Referencer 06:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ahh Geez. I figured it out. This is embarrassing. Sorry for blowing up your messages. Referencer 06:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No need to apologize! I agree, the category adding system is quite confusing. I'm glad you figured it out! And don't be embarrassed, it's perfectly normal to have trouble with a few parts of the wiki. It can be quite strange and complex at times! Matortheeternal 15:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Crap Got a bunch of crap articles made for you. I hope you can work with them. Referencer 18:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Article Merging I noticed this was in the document you sent me, but we never got to talk about it. Articles like Cliff Above Center of Map v. 1 (Infinity), Cliff Above Center of Map v. 2 (Infinity), Cliff Above Center of Map v. 3 (Infinity) and the other 3; are they really different enough to warrant a new article? If not, how can I merge them, or delete them and make a new, broader stunt article. Thanks. Referencer 12:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to do the deleting. I'm not yet sure of how I'm going to do this, as there are quite a few cliffs on infinity. Technically almost all of them have the same method (or rather, can be done with the same method). However, some of them can also be done with other methods. I'm not yet certain of how to go about this merging process. I want to still mention/address every cliff, but I don't want to make the article so huge it's overwhelming. I have all the screenshots for every cliff, so I'm thinking I might just move those all into a gallery at the end of the article and then deal with the cliffs in sections, as I already have them divided. E.g., "There are six cliffs you can reach that are above/near the center of the map on Infinity. All of these cliffs can be reached using the of banshee ejection+fuel rod boost up wall method. Lorem ipsum blah blah blah..." Matortheeternal 21:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC)